Earth-717 Special 2: The Winter Princess
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. The sins of Loki's past are finally revealed in this crossover special. After learning of his true parentage, Loki flees to his real homeworld. He then reaches out to a mortal of Midgard; a princess with a broken heart and magical ice powers. Together, these two wayward souls decide to strike back at Odin, forever shaking Asgard's foundations.
1. Let Him Go

Earth-717 Special #2: The Winter Princess

Chapter 1: Let Him Go

A soft chill settled in around the room as Loki rested on his bed. His room in the palace was connected to a balcony overlooking a significant part of the city, and he had left the door wide open. From the balcony, the edge of the city could seen, as well as the Rainbow Bridge that emerged and led straight to the Bifrost nexus.

The breeze from outside filtered in, leaving the thin silk curtains adorned over the door to gently dance. Loki inhaled as he slowly rubbed his hands together. He was never bothered by the cold; rather, he actually found it quite soothing. After looking out the window at the golden city for a few minutes, he then decided to get up.

Loki walked towards a closed door that led to an adjacent area. Opening it, he found inside a small room that had nothing but a circular well at the centre. There was an overhead hole in the ceiling that allowed for sunlight to pour directly onto the water. The well was nearly identical to the one that Frigga had attached to her own chambers.

Closing the door, Loki turned back to the well and stepped up to it. After looking at his own reflection for a few moments and thinking of the place he wanted to see, he then started weaving his hands in the manner that his mother had shown him. Strands of green, magical energy formed between his palms, and he then tossed them towards the water.

They pooled together within the nourishing fluid, and seconds later, an image started to form. It showed an aerial view of a room, not too dissimilar to his own. However, this was a room inside of a castle in the realm of Midgard, and inside the room was a lone girl. She had blonde hair and striking blue eyes that looked like they were made of perfected aquamarine.

She was sitting against the wall, on the floor rather than on the bed. Her knees were huddled against her chest, and she wrapped her arms around her legs. She was not crying, but was clearly sad, her eyes conveying all of the pain she was feeling at that moment. All of the walls were covered in a thin layer of frost, and snowflakes slowly fell through the air, but she was not shivering.

Loki frequently found the girl in a state like this whenever he peered into her life. She would frequently be by her lonesome, having locked herself in her room for extended periods of time. She rarely ever interacted with anyone in her immediate family, and interacted with anyone else even less. She was almost always alone, consumed in her own grief.

Loki tilted his head ever so slightly to the side as he watched her mull about in her own thoughts. In a way, she was simply doing the same thing that Loki found himself doing so often. While a certain part of him felt guilty for frequently invading her privacy using his magic, he also could never bring himself to stop.

When his mother had taught him how to channel his magical powers to use the viewing well, she did it as a way of connecting with him emotionally because he felt so isolated, even amongst his family. Once he had his own well, he started to survey random places in the Nine Realms, curious about what he could discover in the universe using his power.

However, one day while using the well, he had stumbled upon a kingdom on Midgard. While observing it, he found the girl, and he was immediately captivated. There was something about her hair, about her eyes, and about her predicament that called out to him. The fact that she, like himself, had magical talents, even further piqued his interest.

He had never heard her voice or even known her name, but still he was repeatedly drawn back to her. He watched her as she spoke to her parents, who clearly could not understand her or the magical talents she possessed. He watched her as she rebuffed the affections of her younger sister, who had no knowledge of the torment that she underwent.

He watched her for so long, and even though she had no idea that he even existed, he still felt something for her that he was incapable of feeling with anyone else.

Empathy.

As Loki found himself lost in his own thoughts, he almost did not notice a knock at his door. Blinking, he then left the well room and then opened the door to his bedroom, but only wide enough for him to peer outside.

Thor was waiting on the other side.

"Brother!"

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Mother has summoned us. She asked me to tell you. We're to meet her at the western courtyard right away."

"Did she say why?"

Thor shrugged.

"It's Mother. She need not a reason to summon us, but she always has one."

Loki scowled, but otherwise did not respond. Thor then gestured with his hand for Loki to come with him. Rolling his eyes, Loki reluctantly opened the door and stepped outside. Closing the door behind him, he then followed his brother. While Thor walked with a confident stride, Loki shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered after him.

When the two young princes arrived at the western courtyard, Frigga was standing there waiting. As they approached, she took a moment to look over her sons. She was quite proud of how they were both developing into men, even if they had very contrasting personalities. While her eldest was far more outgoing and optimistic than his introverted and cynical brother, it still warmed her heart to see them together.

"My sons."

"Mother!"

Thor eagerly rushed up to meet his mother, while Loki did not quicken his pace. Frigga then held out both of her hands, and her two sons took them. Thor was on her left, while Loki was on her right. She then started leading them out of the courtyard and away from the palace. She took them to a meadow that was just outside the palace property.

Within the meadow were numerous carved stones, each one denoting the grave of an Asgardian.

"The Folkvangar," said Loki. "Why have you brought us here, Mother?"

"Because there is something I need you both to understand."

Frigga led them to a specific stone. As she looked down at it, she let go of Thor and Loki's hands and let them come together in front of her. Thor frowned when he looked upon the stone.

"Grandfather," said Thor.

"Yes," said Frigga. "Here lies the body of Bor, father of Odin. For tens of thousands of years, he was the King of this realm. But while his physical form may fall here, his soul rests forever in Valhalla, where all heroes meet their final destiny."

Loki slowly narrowed his eyes.

"But Mother, we know this."

"Yes, but consider why I want you to think about this place. My sons, you are both young and vibrant. You have the power of eternity, but that does not mean that you are infallible. We may be gods, but we can still be killed. Observe how many of our ancestors have arrived at the same fate."

Frigga then turned towards her sons and knelt beside them. She then reached into a pocket on her robe, pulling out two small objects. Placing one in each hand, she then held them out in front of the two princes. They were identical small stones, only four centimetres wide. They were both inscribed with a marking in the shape of a leaf.

"What are those?" asked Thor.

"These, my children, are relics of Vanaheim. They are Healing Stones of Hardol, and have a magic sealed inside unlike any other."

Both Thor and Loki stared at the stones with great interest.

"If crushed over a person, the stone will heal them, even if the wound is mortal. Whether it be illness or injury, the healing stone's power is absolute. However, once used, it is forever lost."

"How did you come by such relics?" asked Loki.

Frigga smiled.

"I inherited the stones from my father. When he gave them to me, there were three left in all existence. Alas, he used one to save my own life when I was but a child. I have possessed these last two ever since, but now is the time to pass them on. One each, for both my children. Take them, keep them safe, and hope that there never comes a day when you require their use."

Thor grabbed his stone and grinned before placing it inside one of his pockets. Loki was more methodical, slowly wrapping his fingers around the stone before taking the time to look it over. Holding it with both hands, he twirled it around in his fingers and meticulously pored over all of its features.

He found the perfection of its carving quite remarkable.

* * *

Thor and Loki stepped up to their father's throne in the royal hall of the palace. Frigga was standing next to Odin, and Loki noticed that she seemed to be less cheerful than normal. Both princes were wearing their regal attire, complete with a scarlet cape for Thor and an emerald one for Loki. Odin leaned slightly to the left as he looked over his children.

"My sons," said Odin. "This day is one I always knew would arrive, but to finally face it . . . ."

Thor and Loki briefly glanced at each other. Loki then looked over his shoulder at the empty hall behind him. Truly, they both had no idea what was going to come next.

"Your Mother and I have decided that now is the time for you both to know something. A truth that has been weighing on my heart ever since I made the decision to conceal it. I believe I did the right thing to protect you both from it, but that time is over."

"What are you speaking of, Father?" asked Thor.

Odin looked down for a moment. Frigga reached out and placed her right hand on his left shoulder. She patted his shoulder plate a couple times and nodded at him, indicating that it was time for him to proceed. He then looked back up at his sons.

"Do you remember the story you were told about my final campaign against the Frost Giants?"

Thor grinned. Loki furrowed his brow.

"But of course!" said Thor, holding his arms out wide. "You bested the foul beasts in their own realm! Defeated their King in single combat! A story of great glory and honour!"

Loki remained silent.

"Aye, that is all true," said Odin. "But that was not the entire story."

"What do you mean?" asked Thor.

Odin sat back in his chair. Moving his sceptre in a rhythmic motion, a circular magical image appeared next to him. The image molded to show various visuals as he started to recount the story, with the first one being of a battle between Asgardian warriors and large, blue-skinned humanoids known as Frost Giants.

"Several centuries ago, the ancient rivalry between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants of Jotunheim reached a terrible climax. The war was upheld by much bloodshed and treachery, mostly due to the ferocity of Laufey, the latest in the line of Jotunn kings."

The image molded into that of Laufey. He was not quite as tall as two Frost Giants who stood at either side of him, but he had deep red eyes and a look of cunning on his face.

"Laufey's ambition, and his desire for power over the other realms, made him an enemy that Asgard could not afford to ignore."

The image switched again, showing Laufey's army slaughtering fleeing civilians on an unnamed alien world. Laufey himself was accompanied by a gigantic, four-legged monster with leathery, cyan skin known as a Frost Beast. It had sharp teeth and tusks attached to both of its cheeks. Its tail had a spiked club on the end, and it used this to slash at a group of people.

Loki sneered as he watched the image then change to a younger version of Odin standing with an army of Einherjar across from the horde of Frost Giants.

"With a troop of my finest warriors, I led the charge against Laufey's horde. The war was fierce, brutal, and exhausting, but eventually, we managed to drive him back to his homeworld, with the final battle taking place at his own castle."

The image showed Odin and Laufey duelling atop a castle tower as the rest of the battle was waged around them. Thousands of warriors on both sides were fighting both on and around the castle. Odin was fighting with his sceptre, while Laufey had two large ice swords. Both kings were bloodied and beaten, struggling with the last of their energy.

"It was a monumental effort on the part of Asgard's warriors, but finally . . . ."

The image showed Odin swing with his sceptre, slashing through Laufey's swords and cutting through his chest.

". . . . Laufey was defeated."

Frigga inhaled as she watched the image, for she knew what was coming next.

"The battle ended that day," said Odin. "But that was not the true end of the tale."

Thor and Loki both listened attentively. The image then showed Odin walking inside one of the rooms of Laufey's castle, where he found a cradle made of ice.

"After the battle was ended, I came across someone that would forever change the course of my life. Inside the castle, I discovered a baby."

Loki stared at the image with wide eyes as he watched Odin reach into the cradle with both hands. He pulled out a small baby with blue skin.

"Laufey's son," said Odin. "For a giant's offspring, he was quite small, and would have been considered malformed in their culture. While he would have been the heir to the throne, I knew that without his father to protect him, the remaining Frost Giants would have slaughtered him in a bid to seize power."

The blood in Loki's face started to drain away. Frigga looked over at him with concern.

"So I took him," said Odin. "Out of pity or mercy, I cannot say, but I knew that he did not deserve the fate that had been placed before him. I took him back to Asgard, and using the power of the Odinforce, I molded him into an Asgardian."

Thor slowly started to turn to look at Loki, who had pure shock in his eyes. The All-Father gulped before he said his next sentence.

"And I adopted him . . . . as my second son."

Everyone stared at Loki, who looked utterly betrayed by the revelation. There was seemingly no air in the room, with no one breathing for several agonizing seconds. As Loki's eyes started to water, he then closed his mouth and formed a scowl. He glared at Odin with pure contempt before he turned around and began running out of the room.

"Loki!"

Thor gestured as if he was going to stop his brother, but Odin stood up.

"Don't," said Odin.

Thor turned back to his father.

"But he . . . ."

"Let him go."

Thor and Frigga both watched with saddened eyes as Loki sprinted out of the royal hall, clutching both of his hands to his chest. Tears freely streamed from his eyes as he tore his way out of the palace. He had no particular destination in mind, but he knew that he needed to get away from his false family.

He needed to be anywhere else.

Finally realizing where he needed to go, he ran towards one of his secret portals. Activating it, he then burst through it, and was instantly gone from the world he once thought was his home.


	2. Ice Queen

Earth-717 Special #2: The Winter Princess

Chapter 2: Ice Queen

Arendelle, 1839

While the singing of the chorus was intended to mark the supposedly joyous nature of the occasion, Elsa did not feel any joy at that particular moment. Thinking back, she struggled to remember the last time she had ever truly felt anything even closely resembling joy. She spent so much time suppressing her emotions that she never had the opportunity to actually embrace them.

Elsa was standing inside of the main chapel connected to the castle. Over a hundred people were in attendance of the immediate coronation assembly, with almost a thousand more waiting to accept her at the grand celebration ceremony that was scheduled for later that day. She had been preparing for this moment her entire life, but now that it was here, she felt more anxious than ever.

Anna was standing to her right side. Her green ball gown contrasted with Elsa's regal, teal and black column dress, which was completed by an elegant, violet cape. While it was Elsa's coronation, Anna clearly had far more enthusiasm for the ceremony. Anna was always more enthusiastic about everything, and Elsa reflected on the fact that she was fairly certain that she had heard Anna singing in the castle halls earlier that day.

Elsa lowered her neck and closed her eyes as the Bishop of Arendelle placed a tiara on her head. As she opened her eyes, she saw that he was now holding a pillow out in front of her. On top of the pillow were two golden objects: an orb and a sceptre, both of which were part of the ceremony. By holding the objects, she would formally accept the position as sovereign of the lands.

Looking down at the two golden items, she thought about one of the paintings inside of the castle. It was a painting of her father, the previous King of Arendelle, and it depicted him holding the very same orb and sceptre at his own coronation. Before both of her parents died out at sea, her father had helped her practice for this moment dozens of times.

She still did not feel ready for the responsibility.

Elsa reached forward without thinking, but was interrupted by the Bishop briefly clearing his throat. Elsa blinked, and he looked down at her hands.

"Your Majesty. The gloves."

Taking a moment to take a breath, Elsa then looked at her hands, which were covered with cyan gloves. They were a gift from her father, who gave them to her to try and help her control and conceal her magical powers. For most of her life, she had been reliant on the gloves, for they provided an easy respite from her inability to control her powers.

Knowing that she could not hesitate without arousing suspicion, Elsa took off the gloves and laid them on the pillow. Her hands shaking, she then took the orb in her left and the sceptre in her right. She turned around to face the audience as the Bishop started reciting the coronation verse. Everyone stood up and watched her with bright smiles.

Staring forward for a few seconds, Elsa's eyes were then drawn down to her hands. She noticed that ice was starting to form where her palms were touching the objects. Mentally steeling herself, she maintained her focus for a few seconds more. Hearing the Bishop speak her name, she then hurriedly placed the objects back on the pillow before seizing her gloves.

Elsa quickly put the gloves back on and held her hands together as the crowd started to clap. While the people were celebrating her, and she put on a reassuring smile in response to the applause, she did not feel anything except relief that the ceremony was over. She knew that the coming party was an obligation, but internally she wished that she didn't have to go through with it.

For her, it was just another potential opportunity for an unfortunate incident to occur. For her, it was just more time she had to spend with people who could not possibly understand what she was going through.

* * *

Loki shouted into the air as he arrived on the surface of Jotunheim. Kicking out with his right leg, he smashed an ice rock that was on the ground next to him. He then started trudging across the snowy landscape, occasionally kicking at the ground or shaking his fists. He was consumed with rage, but had no outlet to release it on.

The continent that he had arrived on was relatively barren, with nothing but small ice formations in all directions. A mountain range was in the far distance, but it was mostly obscured by the howling winds, which were full of snow. Most people would find the temperature and the weather of Jotunheim to be intolerable, but Loki finally understood why he always felt at home in the cold. In his fury, he punched out at one of the ice formations, shattering it with the force of his blow.

While Jotunheim was still populated by Frost Giants, this particular area that had been a major part of Laufey's kingdom was now abandoned. After Laufey's death and the subsequent power struggle that followed, the splintered factions of Frost Giants left for other parts of the planet, leaving what used to be the centre of their kingdom in utter ruin.

All of Loki's years of feeling misunderstood and unwanted finally made sense to him. What had once been depression and angst started to morph into bitterness and resentment. All of his toxic emotions bubbled inside him, twisting his mind and poisoning any positive memories he ever had of the family that he now knew was not his true one.

After spending quite some time just fuming to himself, Loki finally started to calm down. However, his rage did not subside, but it was rather redirected, for his thoughts were now concerned with how to strike back at his adopted father. He knew that he was not powerful enough on his own to truly stand up to him.

After several minutes of frenzied thought, an idea finally started to emerge in his mind.

* * *

Dignitaries. Dukes. Princesses. Hundreds of important people from all over the continent were present at the main party hall, and they were all wearing impeccable suits and dresses. They were all there to formally accept Elsa's position as the Queen of Arendelle, and to initiate her as a member of the social elite.

However, after dozens of formal introductions and blase conversations, Elsa was very quickly reminded of what she already knew: she was not suited for this lifestyle. While it had been her birthright to be the ruler of the kingdom, she had never spent an adequate amount of time around people. Her parents had died at a time when she needed them most, and ever since, Elsa had completely receded into herself, permanently crippling any social ability she might have developed.

She was capable of holding the small talk interactions she was expected to, but she felt like she was regurgitating automated responses rather than actually speaking to the people in front of her. Dozens upon dozens of names were encountered and almost immediately forgotten in a sea of mental information that she would rather not be bothered with. Even the handshakes she was expected to be part of were made cold and distant by her refusal to take off her gloves, which elicited more than one eyebrow raise from her guests.

Elsa could feel the strain of her forced smile as the night wore on. As she finished off yet another minor interaction, she then heard her name being said by an all too familiar voice.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around and looked at her sister, who was approaching with a handsome man right behind her. He looked to be about their age, and his garb immediately gave away his royal status as a prince of another kingdom.

"I mean, Queen," said Anna, giving a brief bow to her sister. "Me again. Um . . . ."

Anna reached out for the man, who took her left arm.

"May I present . . . . Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," said Hans, bowing with respect.

Elsa then watched as Anna and Hans looked at each other, as if they were both about to burst into a fit of giggling.

"We would like . . . ."

". . . . your blessing . . . ."

". . . . of . . . ."

Anna then placed her head on Hans' shoulder as they spoke in unison.

"Our marriage!"

For the first time in hours, Elsa's face showed genuine emotion.

"Marriage?!"

Anna squealed with excitement.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna immediately launched into a flurry of enthusiastic ramblings, clearly oblivious to the absurdity of the situation.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves! We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream, and then . . . . wait, would we live here?!"

"Here?!"

Hans grasped both of Anna's hands.

"Absolutely!" he said.

"Anna . . . ."

Clearly flustered, Elsa started to put up her hands in protest, but her sister was now so wrapped up in her imaginary plans that she did not even notice.

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!"

"What? No, no, no, no . . . ."

"Of course, we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must . . . ."

"Wait," said Elsa, finally getting Anna's attention. "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna's smile immediately faded.

"Wait, what?"

Elsa put her hands together.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

"No," said Anna, taking Hans' arm again. "Whatever you have to say, you, you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

Elsa had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you!" exclaimed Anna. "All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa felt a sharp cutting pain in her chest. She waited a moment before she responded.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Elsa slowly started to walk away, but Hans stepped up to protest.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your . . . ."

"No, you may not, and I, I think you should go."

Elsa took another couple steps, passing a royal guard.

"The party is over," she said. "Close the gates."

"What?"

Anna rushed over to Elsa, trying to grab at her.

"Elsa, no, no, wait!"

Elsa pulled away from Anna, but not before Anna grabbed the glove on her sister's left hand and pulled it away.

"Give me my glove!"

Anna stepped back from Elsa, holding on to the glove with both hands.

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa was moved by the pleading of her sister, but she had nothing to offer. She fought back her tears as she saw the pain in Anna's face.

"Then leave," said Elsa, her voice weak and hollow.

Anna's face became anguished, for she truly did not know why her sister seemed to be acting so cold. Elsa could not bring herself to say anything more, and turned away as she crossed her arms over her chest. Anna exhaled as she watched Elsa walk away from her.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough, Anna . . . ."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?"

Elsa cringed as she fought hard to block out her sister's questions, knowing that she could never answer them.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

"I SAID, ENOUGH!"

Elsa threw her hand back, and instantly a stream of magical ice emitted from her body. It formed a wall of razor sharp icicles that separated her from everyone else in the room. The people gasped and murmured amongst each other, mystified by what they just witnessed. Anna looked at her sister with concern.

"Elsa . . . ."

Without another word, Elsa opened the door behind her and rushed through the hallway and out of the room. The people in the hall started to make their way around the ice wall. By the time Anna caught up with her sister, she was already running out of the town square and towards the shoreline of the nearby fjord.

"Elsa!"

Elsa rushed down the steps to the water's edge. Hearing her sister call her name again, she looked back for a moment. As she did, her foot emitted more ice, which started to freeze the water around her.

"Wait! Please!"

Anna and Hans both watched with saddened eyes as Elsa sprinted across the fjord, clutching both of her hands to her chest. Tears freely streamed from her eyes as she tore her way across the water. She had no particular destination in mind, but she knew that she needed to get away from the people, who would now certainly think of her as a monster.

She needed to be anywhere else.

Looking up to the nearby mountains, Elsa decided that she would make her way there. Running through the forests, she barely realized that the weather changed wherever she went, with the vibrant trees of summer transforming into a miserable winter forest as she climbed the hills. The moonlit sky provided enough illumination for her to make her journey, and she never looked back.

After a few hours, Elsa had managed to scale a significant portion of the mountain. While she was starting to feel somewhat fatigued from the exertion, she did not feel any discomfort with the cold. In fact, she actually found the snow under her feet and the chill in the air to be rather soothing. After making her way out of the trees and into a clearing, she looked down at her hands.

Elsa took a moment to reflect on what she was going to do now that her secret was out. At that moment, something happened that she was certainly not expecting.

"Hello."

Elsa blinked and looked back up. Standing in front of her, only several metres away, was Loki. He had his hands behind his back, and he smiled at her. Elsa narrowed her eyes and moved back slightly, clearly unnerved by his sudden appearance. She looked as if she was about to speak, but she then closed her mouth and instead just stood her ground.

After a minute of silence, Elsa finally decided to speak.

"Excuse me. I'm in a hurry."

"A hurry to get somewhere? Or to get away?"  
Elsa shook her head slightly, and she held her arms close to her stomach. She then started to walk around him.

"I don't have time for this," she said. "Just, just stay away from me."

Loki turned as she walked by his side.

"You look rather lonely out here," he said. "You've always looked lonely."

"How would you know?"

Loki started to walk alongside Elsa, who breathed faster as anxiety grew in her chest.

"I said, STAY AWAY!"

Elsa subconsciously fired an ice blast at Loki, who stood still as it struck him. Elsa immediately gasped, not having meant to actually attack him.

"Oh my, I'm so . . . ."

She then tilted her head to the side as she realized that he was completely unharmed.

"Wait . . . . how, how are you . . . .?"

"Unharmed?" he asked. "You can't hurt me. Not with powers like yours."

Elsa took a step towards him, looking him over as she checked to see that her attack really did have no impact. She placed her hands on his chest, her face indicating pure disbelief.

"I, I don't understand . . . ."

Loki stayed quiet. Elsa then gently touched one of the circular golden plates near his shoulder with her gloved hand. The tips of her fingers caressed the markings around its edge.

"These markings, they're . . . . you're . . . ."

Elsa took a step back as she looked into Loki's eyes.

"No, no, it can't be," she said. "You can't . . . . you're . . . . you're an Asgardian?"

"In a manner of speaking," he said.

Elsa went silent again, taking a few moments to just breathe and regain her composure. Loki then took a single step towards her, but she did nothing in response.

"I know of your powers," he said. "I know what's occurred with your family. I know what you've been going through, and I am truly sorry."

More tears started to well in Elsa's eyes.

"H-How, how could you know?"

"I've watched you. I watched your face when you learned of your true nature. I watched as you pushed your sister away over and over. I watched you retreat into yourself after your parents died."

Elsa gulped as she held her gloved hand over her heart.

"I've watched you for so long," said Loki, his voice growing softer. "I admit, to see you in person, here, in front of me . . . . on me, your magic has no effect, but still I am spellbound."

Elsa slowly lowered her hands as Loki spoke. She seemed quite surprised at the genuine sadness that she heard in his voice.

"You evoke so much emotion from me, and I don't even know your name."

Elsa and Loki stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Elsa."

"Elsa . . . ."

A smile appeared on Loki's face as her name finally touched his ears.

"Beautiful," he said.

A matching smile slowly started to form on Elsa's lips.

"What's yours?"

"Loki."

"Loki . . . ."

The winter wind started to die down around them. Loki then held out his left hand. Elsa looked down at it, realizing that she would have to take it with her right hand, which still had a glove on it. She reached out, but hesitated.

"You need not hide your true self anymore," he said. "I can take you somewhere where you can finally be free."

Elsa stared at the offered hand for a few more seconds. Blinking, she then looked up at Loki's face. She had never seen a smile so warm and inviting in all her life. She took in a deep breath before pulling the glove off of her right hand. Throwing it into the air, she then reached out and grasped Loki's hand, gently squeezing on his fingers.

For the first time in forever, she knew what it felt like to touch someone.

It felt wonderful.


	3. Frozen Hearts

Earth-717 Special #2: The Winter Princess

Chapter 3: Frozen Hearts

Sif and Amora were both in one of the halls of the palace when they heard Thor shouting. This was followed by several crashes, which caused the two Asgardian girls to glance at each other. They then hurried down the hall and into the next chamber, where they saw Thor flipping an entire banquet table in front of his parents.

Odin and Frigga did not look impressed.

"THOR! ENOUGH!"

Thor turned to look at his father with an intense glare. Frigga found herself taken aback, for she had never seen Thor so angry with his own family before. Sif and Amora both gulped and stood still, waiting to see what happened next.

"Why, Father?! Why?! Tell me why!"

Odin gripped his sceptre as he took a step towards Thor. Sif made a gesture as if she was going to intervene, but Frigga turned towards her and shook her hand. Sif stepped back in line with Amora and stayed silent.

"He needs time on his own to fully comprehend these new circumstances," said Odin. "This is not news that will be taken lightly. The best thing for him is . . . ."

"The best thing for him is to be alone?" asked Thor, shaking his head. "He needs us, now more than ever! He is my brother, your son, and we need to be there for him! Alone on Jotunheim, he will fall further into despair!"

"You are still but a child. You know not the full consequences of what has occurred. I know you only seek to help your brother, but your suggested course would bring about harm instead of healing."

"As if you would know!" shouted Thor. "Mother has always tried to be part of his life, and so have I! Even when he is consumed by his grief, still I have sought to be good to him. When was the last time you treated him the same as you have treated me?"

Odin moved his head back slightly, clearly taken off guard by the piercing nature of Thor's question. Frigga sighed and put a hand on her forehead. As silence fell on the three members of the royal family, Sif finally decided to step in.

"Thor?"

Thor turned and watched as Sif and Amora approached him.

"What has happened?" asked Sif.

"Where's Loki?" asked Amora.

Thor looked back at his parents for a few seconds. He then grumbled under his breath before turning away and storming out of the room. Sif and Amora both watched him leave before turning to look at each other. Amora shrugged, but Sif exhaled before turning around and running after Thor. Amora rolled her eyes before following after her.

The two girls quickly caught up to Thor, who began relaying the story to them.

* * *

The wintery breezes of Jotunheim swept past Elsa's body, soothing her skin. While the frozen planet would have been a nightmarish realm for most beings, the snow-covered landscape was a paradise to her. Having always been energized by the cold, Elsa took a few brave steps out into this new world, and closed her eyes as she simply allowed the frigid air to nourish her body.

Loki stood with his hands behind his back as he silently watched the human princess adjust to her new environment. Whether she realized it or not, a genuine smile formed on her face as she arched her back and held her arms out laterally. Loki knew that Elsa was far more at home here than she had ever felt back on Earth.

Pulling in her fingers and forming her hands into fists, Elsa then took in a deep breath. As she performed this action, the wind died down, leaving the area serene and still in all directions. Loki looked around in wonderment as he realized that she was changing the weather with her powers. A magical energy matrix then formed around her, bathing her in brilliant white light.

Loki held a hand above his eyes to shield them from the brightness. After a few seconds, the energy matrix faded, and there Elsa was, completely transformed. She was now wearing an over the shoulder, crystal-blue dress, with an attached transparent cape that flowed all the way to the ground. Her hair was now in a loose French braid that was swept over her left shoulder.

Loki was utterly transfixed by her appearance. Elsa finally opened her eyes and relaxed her muscles. Looking down at herself, she took a few moments to just absorb the gravity of the change she had willed into existence. She then reached for her hair, seizing her tiara with her left hand. As she gripped it, the metal froze over. Glaring at it, she then violently threw the tiara against the ground, shattering it into a thousand shards.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," said Elsa, her tone venomous and vindictive.

Elsa then finally turned to look at her companion.

"What is this place?"

Loki took several steps forward, walking past Elsa. She turned as he moved, keeping her eyes on him.

"I believe you already know the answer to your question," he said. "This is Jotunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants."

Elsa blinked as she took in another breath.

"The stories . . . . the legends. I thought they were myths. I never believed . . . . you'll, you'll have to forgive me."

"Not necessary. I take no offense. I wanted you to know I was real . . . . that all this was real. The World's Tree. The Nine Realms. All of it."

Elsa's eyes slowly widened as she took in Loki's words.

"All your myths," he said. "They're all real."

Loki then continued walking forward, with Elsa following after him.

"Then what about Asgard?" asked Elsa. "The Golden Realm? You're an Asgardian, yes? What is it like?"

Loki sneered. Elsa was taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanour.

"I am not of Asgard."

"But, I thought . . . ."

Loki groaned and sharply turned away from Elsa as he clenched his fists. He then lifted his right foot before slamming it down on the ground, cracking the ice beneath his boot. Elsa frowned, but did not step away from him. After taking a minute to calm himself, Loki turned back to Elsa.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

* * *

"And he never told either of you before now?"

Thor shook his head in response to Sif's question. The two young Asgardians were inside of Thor's bedroom, sitting on the bed. Amora was also present, leaning against the opposite wall, with her arms crossed over her chest. She had been quietly listening to the conversation, while also occasionally taking the opportunity to glare at the two of them when they weren't looking.

Thor had just finished telling Sif and Amora about Odin's revelation, and how Loki had fled the realm because of it.

"What will you do?" asked Sif.

"I want to help him," answered Thor. "Find him. Bring him home. He needs us."

"So you would defy Odin? Are you certain that is the best course of action?"

"What else can I do? He is my brother, regardless of his origin. He must be scared and alone, with no understanding of his place in the world. But he has a home, here, with us."

"If what Odin says is true," said Amora, "then perhaps Loki is home now."

Thor scoffed.

"Where? Jotunheim? That frozen wasteland? Nay! He will find nothing there but ice and ruins, or worse . . . . say perhaps he comes across the Frost Giants, and what then? They do not know he is one of their own kind. To them, he would be just another invader to be crushed. His home is Asgard, whether he admits it or not."

Thor stood up off the bed. Sif tried to reach out to touch his hand, but Thor moved away from her. He then approached the nearby balcony, looking out over the city. Sif and Amora both watched him from behind, waiting for his next words.

"I will bring him home."

"No," said Sif, standing up. "You should do as your father says."

Thor turned around, giving Sif a stern look. Amora stayed silent as her gaze moved back and forth between her two companions.

"He's the All-Father," reasoned Sif. "He knows more of this world than we do. We are not even truly of age yet. We have earned no titles. You have only just earned Mjolnir. Loki may come back to us in time, but that is not your decision to make."

"You will not help me?"

Sif hesitated for a moment.

"No," she said, her voice hollow. "I will not."

Right away, Sif turned around and marched out of the room. After turning a corner, she stopped and stood in place for a few seconds, as if she were considering going back in. Instead, she shook her head and continued down the hallway. Thor frowned, keeping his eyes on the open doorway. Amora scratched the back of her neck.

"Disappointed?" she asked.

Thor did not offer any response.

* * *

"Behold," said Loki. "My birthright."

Loki held out his arms in front of him, as if he were presenting a grand spectacle. Instead, before him stood the dilapidated remains of Laufey's castle, which had long since been reduced from the crowning achievement of the Jotunn royalty to nothing more than a crumbling ruin that was the last vestige of a bygone era.

Elsa scanned the castle ruins with her eyes, clearly saddened by the sight before her. She took a couple steps forwards, before reaching out with her right hand. Pressing her hand against one of the broken walls, she then slowly moved her fingers along the rocky surface. Sighing, Elsa then turned around to face Loki again.

"This is the legacy I have inherited," said Loki, sneering. "My right as Laufey's son. The deformed offspring of a failed king, killed before he could even give me a proper name. My kingdom destroyed before I could speak."

Elsa took her hand off the wall. She watched as Loki started to pace side to side.

"Everything here is just a shadow of what it was supposed to be. Appropriate, really. My life has been nothing but shadows. I, always walking in the shadow of my brother. My connection to my supposed family, empty and hollow. My royal status, nothing more than an illusion I should have seen through long ago."

Loki looked out at the empty stretch of landscape.

"This is my true world."

Elsa walked towards Loki, taking a place at his side. Both of them stared out in the same direction.

"I know how you feel," she said. "Living a life of shadows."

Loki did not move or make any gestures, but somehow Elsa could tell that he was attentively listening, eager to hear what she had to say.

"After we learned about my powers . . . . everything was a shadow. My connection with my parents. My sister. My responsibility to the throne. It was all empty. I spent so much time concealing everything, all my emotions, afraid of what would happen if I allowed myself to, to . . . ."

Elsa once again found herself looking down at her hands. She then held them outwards, causing a swirling breeze to form in front of her. The snow from the ground was lifted into the air and started to dance in a circular fashion, the flakes moving at Elsa's command. Loki keenly watched her display. Elsa then threw her hand forward, and the whirling winds of snow exploded upwards, sending all of the flakes into the sky.

Elsa put on a reluctant smile as she watched the snowflakes slowly fall back down.

"Your powers are a wonderful gift," said Loki. "You should not have to conceal them."

Elsa crossed her arms.

"They feel like a curse. It was always so hard to keep it inside. Always pushing everyone away, afraid that they would get hurt. It was a nightmare. And at the party, the way the people looked at me when they saw . . . ."

Elsa cringed and turned away from Loki. She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the ground.

"They called me a monster."

Elsa kept her eyes closed until she felt Loki stepping up to her. He reached out and cradled her hands with his. She then looked back up and into his eyes.

"They fear what they cannot comprehend," said Loki. "They are mere worms, gazing upon someone who is a divine being in comparison. Their thoughts are worth less than nothing. If their words make you a monster, then so am I."

Elsa's breathing slowed as she listened to Loki speak.

"We stand on a new precipice. The past cannot shackle us any further. We are not defined by it, nor are we beholden to it. Here, we can be the monarchs we were promised to be. Here, we can both be free. Forever."

Elsa and Loki shared a smile, with the princess finding her heart warmed by her companion's words. Loki then released her hands and turned back to the ruins. The two proceeded to enter the destroyed castle, making their way through its ruptured halls and shattered remains. They then arrived at the royal hall, which was a cavernous, expansive room with a cracked throne at the end of it.

At the foot of the throne was a golden sceptre, laying on the ice. Two silver blades, one twice as long as the other, were affixed to one end of it. A glowing, blue gem was situated between the blades, with a magical energy field constantly in flux within it. Loki's eyes were immediately drawn to the sceptre, which was an abandoned symbol of the power he was supposed to have wielded.

Loki quickened his pace, rushing over to the sceptre. Elsa leisurely strolled after him. His eyes filled with hunger, Loki widely grinned as he reached down with both hands and grasped the royal weapon. As he held it, a magical energy wave washed over him, forming a horned helmet on his head and a longer green cape attached to his back.

Elsa gazed up and down Loki's body as he stood fully upright, holding the sceptre in his left hand. As he placed the end of it against the floor, her heart skipped a beat as she looked upon him, his form as regal a sight as she had ever seen.

"At long last," he said, "I can reclaim my throne."

Loki then turned forward before looking into the sky.

"Can you hear me, All-Father?! I am your prisoner no longer! You thought me just another prize to be stolen, a trifling trinket taken to satisfy your need to celebrate your victorious campaigns . . . . your campaigns of bloodshed and treachery! I am not your son, destined to wallow away the years as the second prince of your faithless house!"

Elsa gulped as Loki's eyes flared up with rage.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, ODIN?! I AM A KING!"

Loki then shouted as he spun his sceptre around in a circle, firing a green energy beam. The beam sliced through the remaining structure of the castle, blasting through the ice and causing the ruins to crumble in on themselves. Elsa looked up in fear, but a moment later Loki held his sceptre upwards, creating an energy barrier that surrounded the two of them as the castle completely collapsed.

Loki let the barrier fade once the dust settled. He then turned to look at Elsa.

"I appear to be skilled in the art of destruction. Now it is your turn to help me rebuild. The old world has been swept away, and now, we can build a better one."

Elsa nodded before holding out both of her hands. Focusing her powers in a way she had never dared to try, she was finally ready to see what she could do. The snow and ice started to form all around them, taking on the functions of walls and columns to replace the ones previously destroyed. Loki watched in pure awe as a far grander structure started to take shape right in front of his eyes.

Within minutes, Elsa had created her masterpiece: a majestic castle that was far superior to the original. Loki and Elsa both gleefully smiled as they looked around at their new surroundings. They then turned to each other.

"Perfection," said Loki.

Loki and Elsa proceeded to take some time to explore the castle, marvelling at the immensity of what Elsa's powers could achieve. They then found themselves drawn to the rooftop balcony, where they could look at the frozen horizon. They sat together at the edge of the balcony, their legs dangling in the frigid air.

Loki set down his sceptre and helmet next to him. Elsa placed her hands in her lap. She thought about the story Loki had told her during their journey here, about how he was forcefully adopted from a family he would never know. About how he was forever destined to be without a throne because of his older brother. About how he felt that no one could ever understand him.

But in that moment, she understood. Her story was not the same as his, but the emotions were. Fear. Resentment. Loneliness. The anguish and depression that were the results of being forced into isolation because of circumstances outside of her control. In that moment, with him, she found the emotional connection she had been looking for.

Elsa moved closer to Loki, pressing her body against his. She then rested her head on his right shoulder, while also taking his hand in hers. The two wayward youths finally found solace with each other, and simply took time to silently look out at their newfound kingdom.


	4. Siblings

Earth-717 Special #2: The Winter Princess

Chapter 4: Siblings

As night settled in over the golden city of Asgard, the thousands of families that lived there started their nighttime routines. Dinners were finished, lights were put out, and children were placed in their beds. All over the realm, proud mothers and fathers said goodnight to their sons and daughters. But one mother in particular was not at ease.

Frigga stared out at the moonlit city, with worry growing inside her chest. The sanguine nature of the sight of the city did nothing to calm her nerves, for her thoughts were on the fates of her sons. It had been weeks since Loki had fled Asgard, and still Odin had not relented his ban on anyone attempting to contact or retrieve him.

Thor had all but become estranged from his parents, refusing to speak to them and spending more and more time outside of the palace. What endeavours he was embarking on while he was gone, Frigga had no knowledge of. Odin had become distant, refusing to tell the populace about Loki's predicament, nor would he discuss the matter with his wife.

Frigga's heart was tearing itself apart, and she felt like she had no outlet. She had known since the day Loki had been brought into her life that this day would arrive, but she never thought it would be as wrenching as it now was. She had spent so many years hiding the truth from him, even though she so desperately wanted to let him know.

And now, she felt like she was losing her son. She did not care that he was brought into the physical world by another mother whose name had been lost to history. In Frigga's mind, Loki was her son, and nothing would ever change that. Shaking her head, Frigga left the balcony and returned inside, before heading for the room that contained her private well.

Closing the door behind her, Frigga then looked down at her reflection in the water. She remembered the day when Loki was a small child, and she had brought him here to show him the magical properties that viewing wells possessed. Weaving her arms, she created multiple green energy strands, which she then allowed to fall into the water and coalesce into an image.

The image showed an aerial view of Jotunheim, specifically of a castle made purely of ice. She could not see Loki, but rather saw a young woman in a crystal blue dress, who was standing on one of the balconies. She was staring out in the distance. Frigga had never seen this woman before, and had certainly not expected to see anyone like her.

Frigga remarked to herself how beautiful the woman was. She was clearly of regal stature, just from the way she carried herself. Frigga wondered what this woman might be doing on Jotunheim, or how she would have arrived there. A few seconds later, Frigga then saw Loki emerge from the door leading to the balcony.

The woman turned and smiled at him. Frigga then lightly gasped as the woman stepped towards Loki and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Lounging in a hammock tied between two trees, Amora found herself rather bored. She was rocking side to side, while also occasionally generating green energy blasts from her hands. She would fire them off into the air, causing small, harmless light explosions. Because of her lack of responsibilities, she would usually be up to some mischief with Loki, but since he had left, Amora had to find various ways to amuse herself.

After firing off another small burst of energy, Amora heard the sound of footsteps in the grass, approaching her meadow. She turned her head to the side to see Thor walking up to her. He was holding Mjolnir in his right hand. Amora snickered at the sight of the prince.

"If it isn't the Odinson, finally come to see me. Letting go of your affection for Sif and finally ready to embrace me as your one true love?"

"I came here for nothing of that sort," replied Thor.

Amora sulked as she stretched out her body seductively on the hammock.

"Pity. I'm quite bored, and I can think of so many ways you and I could pass the time."

Amora grumbled as she sat upright.

"So what is it that you want?" she asked.

"I am tired of standing idle," answered Thor. "I have come to ask for your help."

Amora narrowed her eyes.

"You want me to help you get to Jotunheim, don't you?"

Thor didn't need to answer.

"Odin has closed Bifrost for a reason, Thor. Helping you would mean that I would be defying my King's wishes."

Thor rolled his eyes.

"Since when have you ever cared about obeying Odin?"

Amora chuckled.

"I suppose you have a point."

Amora stood up and sauntered up to Thor.

"But I don't see why I should help you, dearest prince. Not since you so clearly harbour such disdain for me, due to your constant ambivalence for my feelings in favour of your connection to that lowly maiden of yours. If you want my help, you'll have to make it worth my time."

Thor stared at Amora, his face indicating that he was clearly unimpressed with her.

"I am in no mood for games, Enchantress. I know you want Loki to return as much as I do. My relationship with Sif is none of your concern, although I will say that it has become strained of late. However, I can promise that assisting me now will gain you favour with me. Will you help me or not?"

Amora grumbled once again, crossing her arms over her chest. She was not thrilled with the meagre nature of Thor's offer, but found herself drawn to it all the same.

"Fine," she said. "Although if you want Loki back, you'll need some more information about his current situation."

Thor smirked.

"You've been spying on him."

"Of course I have," said Amora, her tone flat. "What else am I to do as I while away the time?"

"What have you seen?"

Amora started to pace side to side as she spoke.

"Loki is no longer alone on Jotunheim. He's found a friend, or, as far as I can tell, possibly more than that. He's been spending his time with a mortal from Midgard. She has taken residence with him."

"Taken residence? A mortal?"

"There's more. She appears to have magical powers, no doubt what drew Loki to her in the first place. Her name is Elsa, and she comes from a kingdom named Arendelle."

Thor placed his free hand on his chin. He noticed that Amora's tone grew indignant when she spoke about Elsa.

"That is quite a wealth of information, Amora. Perhaps you care more for the heart of my brother than you admit."

Amora glowered at Thor, her eyes giving away the anger growing within her. However, she did not verbally respond to Thor's remark, and instead continued to relay the information she had gathered.

"There is one more thing. Elsa. She has a sister, Anna. You may not be able to get Loki and Elsa to break apart on their own, but . . . . if you bring the sister with you, perhaps together you can convince Elsa to return home, which in turn would make Loki more susceptible to doing the same."

Thor nodded.

"Then we must go to Midgard and retrieve this sister. We depart at once."

"I suppose I don't have any say in the matter?"

Thor was silent.

"Ugh. Fine."

Amora stepped up to Thor, standing alongside him. Putting her arms down, pale green mist quickly enveloped the two of them. She then threw her arms up, and in an instant, they vanished.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Elsa's disappearance, and by this point, Anna was completely overwhelmed. While the winter weather that was generated by her outburst had faded later that night, there was also no sign of where Elsa had gone. A search party had managed to find her other glove in the mountain forests, but otherwise, she had completely vanished.

Knowledge of what had happened with Elsa had quickly spread throughout Arendelle and the nearby kingdoms. Rumours were circulating about Elsa's true nature, with the people wondering if she were possessed by some type of infernal demon, or perhaps if she were cursed by magic they could never hope to understand.

Anna, meanwhile, was not concerned with how Elsa had obtained magical powers. She was not thinking about how long Elsa had concealed her abilities. She was not thinking about how the other kingdoms were reacting to the news of sorcery. She was not thinking about the fact that some part of her felt like she had always known.

Anna was only thinking about Elsa's well-being, and hoping that somehow she would be able to bring her sister home.

Because of Elsa's disappearance, Arendelle was once again without a monarch. Due to the extreme circumstances, the Bishop of Arendelle had elected to abdicate the throne in Elsa's absence and pronounce Anna the new queen despite her age. Anna did not want or feel she was ready for the honour, but she also knew that her people needed someone to take the throne, and since she was the only remaining member of the royal family, she had reluctantly agreed to the coronation.

But now, Anna was growing restless. She would periodically send out search parties to scour the kingdom, but she knew it was of no use. Nearly everyone on the continent had heard about the incident with Elsa, and if there were any news about her, Anna would certainly hear about it in no time at all. All eyes were on Arendelle, and Anna had no clue when the matter would be resolved.

Although the situation was unusual, Hans had asked if he could stay with Anna for the foreseeable future, reasoning that he wanted to be there for her in this difficult time. Anna had granted his request, because she truly did not want to be alone. While she would now avoid any discussion about engagement, she was happy to have someone she could talk to.

Today, she was sitting on her throne with Hans at her side, hoping beyond hope that she would receive some news about her sister.

Then, two people teleported into her throne room.

Anna screamed as a magical portal appeared in front of her, depositing Thor and Amora. The portal then vanished, and the guards rushed up to the two new arrivals with swords drawn.

"Sorcery!"

"Demons!"

"Cease at once!"

"Halt!"

Thor looked around with disinterest at the guards, clearly unmoved by their attempts at intimidation. Amora rolled her eyes. Hans stepped forward as if he was going to confront the intruders, but Anna reached out and touched his arm, holding him back. She then stood up, looking directly at Thor and Amora.

"Everyone, just stop."

The guards looked up at their queen, who shook her head and waved her hand to the side. Obeying the gesture, the guards all moved away from Thor and Amora. Hans stood fully upright and placed a gloved hand on his chest.

"My Lady, allow me . . . ."

"No," said Anna. "I'll, uh, I'll deal with this."

Hans looked as if he was going to continue to protest, but after thinking for a moment, elected to give a short bow instead. As he stepped back, Anna walked past him. She gulped before speaking.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. I come bearing news of your sister, Elsa."

Anna nearly fainted in shock.

* * *

"Jumpin' j-junebugs! It's f-f-f-freezing!"

Although Anna was wearing multiple layers of winter wear as per Thor's suggestion, she still found herself continuously shivering. Amora had teleported the three of them to Jotunheim, and they could see an ice castle only a couple hundred metres away. As she huddled her arms around herself to try and keep warm, Anna looked up at the immense castle before her.

"Whoa."

Amora looked down at the nails on her left hand.

"I would rather not stay here any longer than necessary," said Amora. "I'm not one for winter weather. I'll collect you all when you've finished."

Amora then vanished into thin air. Anna blinked as she watched Amora disappear. She then turned back to Thor, who shrugged.

"She does that," he said.

Thor then started marching towards the castle, clearly unfazed by the weather. Anna jogged after him and performed something of a jump with each step, trying to avoid letting her boots sink too far into the snow.

"Hey! Hey! M-Maybe this, t-this isn't the b-best time, and, and I, I mean, this all seems, like, super weird, and, like, y-you know, a bit c-crazy and all, b-but . . . . hey! Wait up a second, w-will ya?"

Thor stopped and looked over his shoulder. While he had a harsh gaze for a moment, the lines on his face softened as he saw Anna struggling to keep with with him, her whole body shaking. Glancing to the side for a moment, he then walked back to her. Throwing his cape around her shoulders, he then walked with her, trying to keep her warm as they trudged through the snow.

Once they arrived at the double doors, Thor stepped forward and pushed on them with both hands. The giant doors slowly separated, providing an entrance into a grand opening hall, both awe-inspiring in its construction and uninviting in its nature. It was a hall that emulated the regal feeling of a royal castle, but was utterly empty and completely stripped of any human connection to what royalty actually entailed.

"Huh," said Anna. "Big place."

Thor and Anna moved through the main hall, which led to a circular staircase that ran down both sides of the room.

"Elsa? Elsa! It's me, Anna! Anyone home?"

"Anna?"

Thor and Anna looked up the stairs to see Elsa stepping into view. She smiled at the sight of her sister, who was quite surprised by her physical transformation.

"Wow. Elsa, you look . . . . good. Really good."

"Thank you," said Elsa. "How . . . . how did you get here?"

Anna cleared her throat.

"Doesn't matter! It's so good to see you're okay! I was worried! I thought maybe you had . . . ."

Elsa then looked at Thor with suspicion.

"Anna? Who's that?"

"Huh?"

Anna glanced at Thor before shrugging.

"Oh. Him? Oh, well, he's uh, you know . . . . Thor. You know, of Asgard? I know, crazy, right? But, but he told me where you were! Everyone was looking for weeks, and . . . ."

Elsa glared at Thor.

"So you're Thor."

Thor took a step forward.

"Aye, ma'am. I am."

Anna weakly chuckled.

"Uh, hey, big guy? Maybe you should let me handle . . . ."

"So you're the brother who Loki keeps telling me about," said Elsa, her tone suddenly turning more bitter.

"Elsa, he's . . . ."

"So he is here," said Thor. "Take me to him at once!"

Suddenly, Loki's voice was heard throughout the hall.

"There's no need for theatrics, dear brother."

Elsa stood up straight as Loki walked out from behind her. He was wearing his horned helmet and was holding his sceptre. He smirked at his brother as he placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Loki," said Thor.

"Elsa?" asked Anna.

Elsa looked to the side as Loki glared at Thor.

"So you've come all this way just to see my new domain, have you?" asked Loki. "I must admit, Elsa is quite the artist and decorator. A castle befitting my royal prestige, if I do say so myself."

Loki took a couple steps away from Elsa and looked into the air, as if he were striking a pose.

"Royal prestige?" asked Thor. "Is that what this is about?"

Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Well, excuse me, Mister Fancy . . . . uh, Helmet! Elsa's my sister, and she's coming home with me!"

Loki looked down at Anna.

"Ah, yes. Little Anna. I've heard a lot about you. About all those years that Elsa avoided connecting with you because of her powers. Such a shame."

Anna blinked.

"Wait, what? She told you about that? She opened up to you?"

Elsa rubbed her left arm with her right hand.

"I told him everything. My powers, our life as kids. Mom and Dad. Everything."

"So, you shut me out for so long, but you open up to him? W-Why?"

"He understands me."

Anna held out her hands laterally.

"What, and I don't? Maybe I could if you let me!"

Elsa shook her head and held her hands together.

"Anna, please. Stop. You should go. There's no need to worry about me. I'm home."

Anna defiantly pointed at the door.

"You already have a home! We can go back to the way we used to be."

Elsa gulped as she looked at the white streak in her sister's hair, and thought back to when she first hurt Anna with her powers.

"No," she said. "We can't."

"Enough of this!" said Thor. "You both need to leave Jotunheim and return to your families!"

"We don't have to do anything," said Elsa, crossing her arms. "We're perfectly fine on our own. We're free to be ourselves, and we don't need you to tell us what to do."

Loki grinned at Elsa and nodded.

"Someone said it better than I could," said Loki. "That's a first."

Thor started to march up the stairs. Loki scowled, but then Elsa stood in front of him, shielding him from Thor's approach.

"This game has gone on too long," said Thor.

"No," said Elsa. "You're not taking him."

Loki grinned as Elsa started to form swirls of ice around her fists. Thor took another step.

"I said NO!"

Elsa fired a blast of frosted wind at Thor, striking him in the chest. Anna screamed as Thor tumbled down the stairs. Elsa looked down at her hands in fear for a moment, as if she were somewhat shocked that she had actually used her powers to hurt someone on purpose. Loki, meanwhile, let out a cackle, before he quickly kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Well done, my dear! Isn't she a winner?"

Anna rushed over and knelt down next to Thor as he slumped to the ground. As she helped him get up, she then slowly turned her head to look at her sister.

"Elsa?"

Elsa frowned for a second, but then shook her head and put on a stern glare. Anna felt horrified, for she truly did not recognize her sister at all. Thor stood up and clenched his fists. He was not sure exactly how he was going to deal with Elsa, but he had never backed down from a fight before. As he was about to move towards her again, a deafening sound slashed through the skies.

A brilliant white beam smashed straight through the ceiling. Thousands of ice shards scattered across the floor, with Thor instinctively shielding Anna from them. Loki used his sceptre to form an energy barrier to protect himself and Elsa. Once the beam faded, Odin was standing in the room. Loki growled upon seeing him.

"Father!" said Thor.

"You have disobeyed my direct command," said Odin.

"I was only trying to . . . ."

"And you have failed."

Odin then turned to look at Anna.

"This matter no longer concerns you. You will be returned to Midgard, immediately."

"Huh? What? Hey, you don't get to just barge in here and . . . ."

Anna then screamed as a smaller white beam shot down from the sky directly at her, instantly teleporting her back to Earth.

"NO . . . .!"

Elsa cringed upon seeing Anna disappear. It looked like she was being vaporized. Odin then briefly glanced at Loki, who gave him a death stare in return. Odin sighed and frowned, but then looked away from him, before holding his royal sceptre in the air. Thor closed his eyes and looked down as Bifrost fired its beam at him and his father, pulling them across the cosmos and back to Asgard.


	5. Frost Beast

Earth-717 Special #2: The Winter Princess

Chapter 5: Frost Beast

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Odin did not respond to Thor's outburst as they arrived in the Bifrost nexus. Instead, he just turned to him and held out his hand. Mjolnir then ripped from Thor's grasp and flew to Odin's. Thor looked down at his hand in surprise for a moment before looking back up at his father. Frigga, Sif and Amora were also present, and they watched the altercation in silence.

Frigga and Sif both frowned at Thor. Amora seemed more neutral, clicking her tongue and leaning against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Odin. "Your petulance has gone too far!"

Thor gritted his teeth.

"You deliberately disobeyed my express command. You took it upon yourself to interfere in matters that were not to be interfered with. I told you to stay away from Loki, and what do you do? Hatch a scheme to take a mortal from Midgard and then gallivant with her straight to Jotunheim?"

"Did Loki not do the same thing? Or are you ignorant of that?"

Odin swung his sceptre to the side, smacking the tip of it against Thor's face.

"I am ignorant of nothing!" said Odin. "I am the All-Father! You will mind your tone when you speak to me!"

Thor grumbled and rubbed his face, but did not retort.

"You will not leave the palace, nor will you make any further attempt to contact your brother. I, and I alone, will decide when we will see him again. Is that understood?"

Thor and Odin glared at each other. Odin patiently waited for an answer, and after a couple minutes, Thor finally relented.

"Yes."

"Good."

Odin turned away from his son and walked out of the nexus with a heavy sigh. Thor shook his head and looked downward. Frigga and Sif walked up to Thor as if they were going to try and console him, but he moved out of the way and stormed out of the nexus. Even Amora seemed sorrowful by this point, watching Thor leave with saddened eyes.

* * *

"HE HUMILIATED ME!"

Loki yelled in frustration as he fired another energy blast from his sceptre, blasting apart an ice formation. He was with Elsa outside of the castle, which still had a large hole in the ceiling due to the Bifrost beam. Elsa watched him with concern in her eyes as he repeatedly lashed out at the environment around him.

After a few more moments of this, Elsa had had enough. She approached Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving and seemed to calm down somewhat, although he was still breathing heavily and had an intense scowl on his face. Elsa moved closer, reaching around his neck and resting her hand on the side of his cheek.

Loki took in a deep breath as Elsa placed her head on his shoulder. Loki did not necessarily want to admit it, but Elsa's touch did have a soothing effect on him. She gave him a brief kiss on his shoulder pad, and he then turned his neck to look at her.

"You're going to be okay," she said.

Loki nodded as he grabbed Elsa's hand and slowly removed it from his body. She stood next to him and waited for him to speak.

"I will not allow Odin to ruin what we've created."

"Will he?" asked Elsa, with an eyebrow raised. "He did leave."

"No. He didn't. He's always here. Mocking me. Humiliating me. This is where he spilled the blood of my father before he stole me from my cradle. That type of act does not wash away with time or distance."

Elsa glanced to the side for a brief moment as she considered Loki's words.

"My entire existence has been forever marred by him," continued Loki. "Everything I do, everything I am . . . . it's all defined by him. Even when he's not near me, his aura, his presence . . . . it slithers under my skin."

Loki used his free hand to make a fist as he stomped around.

"And Thor! That overbearing, obnoxious, arrogant simpleton! The one destined to succeed to the throne no matter how incompetent he is! I have my kingdom torn out from beneath my feet before I can even fathom the concept of royalty, and he has it handed to him whilst also claiming that I stand at his side as a brother and equal?!"

Loki turned back to look at Elsa.

"I despise him with every fibre of my being. And to think, he tried to use your sister to divide us."

Elsa frowned.

"That is the person he is," continued Loki. "A contemptuous charlatan masquerading as a man."

Loki then stepped towards Elsa. She looked down at the ground.

"When you stood up to him, you did something that I never could. You've made me see that it's possible. That I don't have to be defined by Odin, or Thor, or anyone else."

Elsa slowly turned her head back up, until she was staring into Loki's eyes.

"You've shown me that I can be my own man."

Elsa gulped as her cheeks started to turn red. Loki's mouth trembled as he tilted his head slightly to the side. Elsa then wordlessly held out her right hand, with her palm pointing upwards. A small swirl of snow formed above it, before it crystallized into a single, ten-centimetre wide snowflake. Elsa and Loki both looked down at it and smiled.

Loki then reached out and gently pressed his hand down on hers, squeezing the snowflake between their two palms. The magical snow slipped out from between their hands as they gazed into each other's eyes. With this one act, Elsa had told Loki everything he needed to know, wanted to hear, and all he could have hoped for.

Her heart was one with his.

* * *

The Palace of the Gods was not a tranquil place that night. Everyone was silent and morose, consumed by the dour mood of a family in disarray. Still, one person refused to be neutral. Thor was alone in his room, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. He then looked to the side to see Sif standing in his doorway.

There was no need for words. Sif closed the door behind her, and looked directly into Thor's eyes. In them, he saw all of her regret and sorrow for not helping him when he needed her. In his, she saw the will to forgive her. She then approached the bed and sat down next to him. She knew that right now, he needed to not be alone.

Sif took Thor's hand and placed her head on his shoulder. The two young Asgardians closed their eyes, and just spent time in each other's company.

* * *

Elsa used her powers to quell the storms of Jotunheim, providing Loki and herself a clear way of passage into a frozen canyon. Night was settling in over the realm, but the light from the gem in Loki's sceptre provided ample illumination for the two of them to find their way. Loki led Elsa to a large cave, which was so dark that they could barely see more than a few metres inside.

"Is this really the place?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," replied Loki. "This is it. I can feel it."

Without a moment of hesitation, Loki started walking into the cavern. Elsa sighed, but quickly joined him and walked at his side. She nervously looked side to side as they proceeded further into the cave, but Loki seemed completely focused. He was searching for something very specific, and he knew it was here.

The sound of heavy, laboured breathing alerted Loki that his search was successful.

As Loki and Elsa turned a corner, they came across a creature sleeping at the end of the cave. It was a gigantic, four-legged monster with leathery, cyan skin. It had sharp teeth, and tusks attached to both of its cheeks. Its tail had a spiked club on the end, with the tail curled around its body. The area around it was bloodied, littered with several mostly-consumed carcasses of other creatures.

Elsa held a hand over her mouth as she lightly gasped upon seeing the monster. Loki grinned ear to ear as he gestured towards it.

"My dear. May I present . . . . the Frost Beast."

Elsa lowered her hand and slowed down her breathing. She then glanced at Loki.

"This is your plan?"

"Our combined power may be formidable, but, our chances will be greatly improved if we have help."

Elsa nervously rubbed her hands together.

"I don't know . . . ."

"Elsa, you know as well as I that he will never truly leave us alone. Do you think he will approve of an immortal realm with a mortal as its queen? Sooner or later, he will find a way to tear us apart and take our kingdom from us. He must be taught a lesson if we are to remain free."

The lines on Elsa's face grew harsher as she nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I'm with you."

Loki chuckled as he looked back at the Frost Beast. Holding his sceptre out to the side, he then swung it at the nearby wall, striking one of the bladed ends against the ice. The sound caused the Beast to stir. Loki and Elsa both took a step back as the Beast slowly raised its head. Sniffing into the air, it then opened its blood red eyes.

The Beast looked directly at the two intruders as it stood up on all four legs. Elsa gulped.

"Loki . . . ."

"Wait."

The Beast sniffed the air again before growling. It looked hungrily at Elsa, who started to quicken her breathing. It then turned its gaze to Loki, before blinking upon seeing the gem inside of Loki's sceptre.

"That's it," said Loki.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she watched the Beast become transfixed by the gem. The Beast then closed its eyes and bowed its head. Loki let out an enthusiastic laugh. He then stepped towards the Beast with his hand outstretched. He gently rubbed his palm against the top of the Beast's head for a moment.

Elsa shook her head.

"I don't . . . ."

Loki stepped back from the Beast as it opened its eyes and raised its head again.

"It recognizes its master," said Loki. "The ruler who wields the sceptre."

The Beast looked around for a moment before rushing forward. Both Loki and Elsa had to quickly jump out of the way as it sprinted out of the cave. Loki and Elsa got off their feet and brushed dirt off of themselves before they went back outside. The Beast then turned to look at Elsa again. It bared its teeth and took a step towards her.

"No," said Loki, in a commanding tone.

The Beast snarled at Loki in defiance. Loki held up the index finger on his free hand.

"NO! She is your Queen, as I am your King!"

The Beast shook its head and growled in frustration. Elsa rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're sure you can control him, right?"

Loki then looked to the side, and saw a handful of deer-like creatures in the distance. They were moving in a small herd, making their way across the snow plains. Loki then held his sceptre high above his head. The Beast instinctively looked up at it. Loki then pointed in the direction of the herd, and the Beast's eyes followed.

The Beast saw the herd and let out a fearsome howl, roaring straight into the night sky. It then broke out into a wild dash, tearing its way across the snow plains. The creatures saw the incoming predator and fled, using their legs to repeatedly leap away. Loki smiled as he realized that the Beast was far too fast for them to escape.

The Beast pounced on one of the hopeless creatures. Pinning its prey to the ground with its left claw, the Beast then bit into the creature, silencing its cries. The rest of the herd took the opportunity to get away. The Beast ravenously gobbled down the creature's flesh, leaving nothing left but its antlers and a splattering of blood on the snow.

The Beast looked into the sky and let out another piercing roar. Loki then started to chuckle.

* * *

Odin was holding his sceptre and sitting on his throne in the royal hall, pensively mulling over recent events. He had been like this for hours, with his thoughts repeatedly being brought to an impasse. He thought about a conversation he had earlier with Frigga regarding Loki, and how he had never truly tried to understand him or properly integrate him into the family.

While Odin had dismissed Frigga's claims in the moment, he knew deep down that she was right. He had never been able to connect to Loki as a father figure because he didn't know how. He was riddled with guilt because of the circumstances of Loki's adoption, and he did not know how he was supposed to mend those wounds.

He would never get the chance to find out.

A loud crashing noise was heard from outside the throne room, and Odin immediately stood up. He rushed towards the front of the hall and through the double doors, emerging onto a balcony that looked over the main hall of the palace. Two staircases winded down from the balcony towards the floor, with the entrance to the palace on the far side.

Odin looked down from the balcony to see that a Frost Beast had burst through the main doors of the palace. It had been teleported past Asgard's defenses via one of Loki's secret portals, and it roared into the air as it started to smash everything in sight. Loki and Elsa entered the palace behind it, before looking up at Odin.

Loki sneered as he aimed his sceptre at Odin.

"Now, All-Father . . . . it is time for your reckoning."

Loki fired an energy blast from his sceptre, which Odin deflected with his own. Frigga then rushed into the room and gasped upon seeing the Frost Beast. She was followed by Thor and Sif, who looked down at the Beast in shock. As everyone seemed to be focused on the Beast, Elsa formed an ice dagger in her hands, which she then threw forward with her magical powers.

The ice dagger soared through the air, and struck Odin in his right eye.

"AGH!"

"ODIN!" yelled Frigga.

"FATHER!" shouted Thor.

Odin fell to his knees as blood spurted from his eye socket. The ice dagger was now lodged inside his eye. The Beast roared again as it slashed at the balcony, jostling everyone on it. Odin cringed in pain as he took Mjolnir off of his belt and handed it to his son. Thor then turned to Sif.

"Get Mother and Father out of here! Now!"

Sif nodded and reached down to help Odin to his feet. Frigga turned to Thor.

"What are you doing?"

"What I must," replied Thor. "Now go! GO!"

Frigga sighed as she started to help Sif carry Odin to safety. Thor then turned back around to see the Beast jumping up at him. Thor leaped over the Beast's claw swipe before swinging his hammer downward, bashing it in the face. The Beast growled as it was knocked back to the ground. Thor looked up to see Loki glaring at him as he held his sceptre, and Elsa forming ice swords with both hands.

Thor knew he was in for the fight of his life.


	6. Let Her Go

Earth-717 Special #2: The Winter Princess

Chapter 6: Let Her Go

The Frost Beast stood up on its hind legs and roared. It then pounced forward, intending to crush Thor with its body weight. Thor leaped to the side, rolling out of the way of the Beast's clumsy attack. Snarling, the Beast then scratched its claws against the floor of the hall before chasing after him. Thor then jumped straight upwards and hovered, which caused the Beast to smash its head against the nearby wall.

As the Beast was knocked unconscious, Thor turned his attentions to his brother. Loki yelled as he fired an energy blast from his sceptre. Thor charged downwards out of the air, dodging the blast and slamming his hammer on the ground as he landed. The shockwave blew Loki backwards, causing him to land on his back.

Before Thor could launch any kind of attack to capitalize on his opportunity, Elsa rushed up to him and slashed at him with both of her ice swords.

"Agh!"

Thor winced as Elsa sliced at his torso. The blades were not powerful enough to pierce his armour, but they were so cold that they still caused damage to his skin. Elsa swung her swords wildly, and the unpredictable nature of her attacks caught Thor off guard. After a few seconds of backpedalling, Thor saw his chance and swung his hammer horizontally, shattering both of Elsa's swords.

Fuming, Elsa then spun backwards for a moment before holding her hands out in front of her. A stream of frosted wind emitted from her hands, striking Thor. He held up a hand over his face and tried to trudge forward, but Elsa clenched her teeth and increased the intensity of her stream. After a few seconds of struggle, Thor shouted before slamming Mjolnir against the ground in front of him.

The power of the attack knocked Elsa off balance, staggering her. She then responded by firing off a quick ice beam. Thor dodged to the side and the beam struck the floor, creating a handful of ice spikes underneath the balcony. By this point, Loki had recovered, and he ran over to the Beast. He slashed at its skin with his sceptre, waking it up.

The Beast roared in pain as it looked at Loki, who pointed his sceptre at Thor.

"GET HIM!"

The Beast growled at Loki before turning and pouncing again towards Thor. Elsa gasped as she scrambled out of the Beast's way. Thor did not have the time to move, and was pinned against the ground by the Beast's paw. As Elsa picked herself off the floor, Loki pointed up to the balcony.

"Go! Find Odin! He's weakened, and he could not have gotten far. I'll join you shortly."

Elsa nodded before heading for the stairs. Loki then turned to look at Thor, who was fighting to keep the Beast from completely crushing him. The Beast bellowed as it pushed downward with its formidable strength. Loki laughed before kneeling down next to his brother. Thor struggled to breathe.

"L-Lo . . . . L-Loki . . . ."

"I hope you remember this day, Odinson. The day that I took my rightful place as a king."

"I-It, it . . . . it d-doesn't h-have to . . . . have to . . . ."

"Oh, yes it does."

As Loki once again broke out into laughter, Thor closed his eyes. Summoning his inner strength, he continued to press back against the Beast. Then, as Thor focused his concentration, a storm-cloud formed over the palace. Loki heard the rumbling of thunder and looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt tore through the air, piercing the palace roof. The bolt then struck the Beast in the back, causing it to howl in agony. Thor yelled as he sustained the lightning's energy, and a shockwave of electricity fired outward in all directions from his body. Loki was blasted backwards by the force of Thor's power.

As the lightning stopped, the Beast leaped off of Thor. Confused and with smoke emitting from its seared skin, the Beast started shaking its head and haphazardly dashing around the room. Thor stood up and jumped back onto the balcony. He saw that Elsa was entering the royal hall, and he chased after her.

Cringing in pain, Loki stood back up as he clutched at his chest. He saw the Beast still struggling as it tried to regain its bearings. Scowling, Loki threw both of his arms out to the side as he yelled in frustration.

"YOU IDIOTIC WHELP! GO AFTER HIM!"

The Beast turned its head to look at Loki, revealing that its eyes were still glazed over. After it blinked a couple times and looked directly at him, it returned his scowl, causing Loki to take a cautious step back. Roaring, the Beast then spun around and swung its tail. Loki screamed as the spiked club bashed him in the chest, cutting multiple gashes through his flesh.

"AGHHHH!"

Loki was knocked against the wall, and he started to slump down it as blood poured out of his wounds. He repeatedly blinked as he went into shock at the sight of his own open flesh. He pressed his left hand against his chest, and it was instantly smeared in blood. After another roar, the Beast then charged out of the palace's front doors, abandoning Loki to his fate.

Loki gulped as he felt pain and fear wash over his entire body. He then reached for one of his pockets with his right hand. Trembling, he then gripped the Healing Stone inside before pulling it out. He looked over the stone quickly before holding it over his wounds. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he then crushed the stone in his palm and allowed the dust to seep into his skin.

Back in the royal hall, Sif had moved Odin and Frigga back to the throne. Elsa burst into the hall, with her eyes focused on Odin. Sif looked back at Elsa, before turning and charging towards her. Furrowing her brow, Elsa held out her left hand, and a stream of frosted wind blasted Sif into the air. Sif yelled as her body smacked against one of the nearby pillars. Her unconscious form then fell to the floor.

Odin struggled to stand upright as Elsa marched towards him. Frigga held on to Odin's arm, with her other hand reaching for the emergency dagger she kept strapped to her back. Elsa formed an ice sword in her right hand.

"This is for all the pain you've caused him," said Elsa.

At this moment, Thor flew overhead, and landed between Elsa and his parents. Elsa scowled as she formed a large ice shield in her left hand and charged forward. Having had enough, Thor refused to hold back as he swung his hammer with much more of his strength, shattering the shield and sending Elsa toppling backwards.

Elsa scrambled back to her feet and fired a wave of freezing air from both of her hands, but this time, Thor was ready. Swinging his hammer in a circular motion, he formed a wind stream of his own, pushing back against her. After several moments of struggle, Elsa realized that he was stronger, and she was once again blown backwards.

Crashing through the doors back to the entrance hall, Elsa rolled along the floor and ended up on the balcony. Thor ran towards her. Elsa grumbled as she formed even more powerful whirlwinds of ice around both of her hands. Thor held Mjolnir in front of him as he leaped forward. Elsa jumped towards him at the same time.

Loki, who had just recovered from using the Healing Stone, looked up at Thor and Elsa as they struck each other in the air. The resulting shockwave from the two beings unleashing their power against each other cracked the walls and the ceiling, as well as shattering all of the windows. Thor was blasted backwards through one of the pillars, and was quickly crushed by debris as the pillar and part of the wall piled on top of him.

Elsa, meanwhile, was sent tumbling back onto the balcony. The balcony split in half, and she desperately clawed at the floor as it gave way, with her legs dangling over the edge. Loki gasped as Elsa lost her grip, and she screamed as she started to fall through the air. Although she was only airborne for a few seconds, they felt like an eternity.

And then her body struck one of the ice spikes.

Elsa's eyes widened as she was impaled. Her back arched, with the spike piercing her spine and emerging through her stomach. Blood instantly started dripping from her wounds. The spike then broke apart, and Elsa's motionless body flopped to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!"

Loki rushed up to Elsa, kneeling next to her. He threw his sceptre to the side as if it were nothing. He then reached out with both hands, placing one hand under her head and his other around her waist. As he lifted her head up, her eyes slowly started to open.

"L-Loki . . . .?"

Loki's throat nearly seized up.

"I'm . . . . I'm here."

Elsa took a few laboured breaths. As Loki looked at her wound, he thought about the Healing Stone that he had used only a few short moments ago. Elsa then started to reach out with her right hand, before gently caressing Loki's cheek. Tears freely fell from both of his eyes as he touched her hand with his.

"P-Please," he said. "D-Don't, don't go . . . ."

A small smile formed on Elsa's lips.

"It's okay . . . ."

"No . . . ."

"It's o-okay."

Loki and Elsa stared into each other's eyes as they both felt her life force slipping away. She then struggled as she continued to speak.

"At, at . . . . at l-least . . . . n-now I know w-what . . . . what t-true love is."

Loki's cheeks turned red as he cried without restraint. He then reached forward and kissed Elsa's lips. As he pulled away, Elsa's eyes started to go faint.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I . . . . I . . . . I f-feel . . . . cold . . . ."

Elsa's head then slumped back. All of the blood drained from Loki's face.

"E-Elsa . . . .? Elsa?!"

Loki then screamed into the air. Odin, Frigga, and a newly recovered Sif walked onto what remained of the balcony and looked down. Thor finally broke free of the debris, and then looked at his brother. He only needed to see the look on Loki's face to understand what was happening. In that moment, none of them were looking at someone who had just tried to kill them.

In that moment, they only saw a young boy, who just had the girl he loved die in his arms.

* * *

The next day, Loki walked out of the western courtyard and away from the palace. As he made his way to the meadow, he thought about everything that had happened. The palace was now undergoing repairs, and Loki had been put on trial for his crimes. Odin sentenced him to one hundred and fifty years in the dungeons as penance for what he had done.

Loki had accepted the sentence with no challenge.

Odin was now forced to wear a golden eye piece over his right eye, which had been destroyed by Elsa's ice dagger. The Frost Beast had been captured by the Einjerhar and returned to Jotunheim. Thor had been spent to Midgard to alert Anna of her sister's demise. Amora and the rest of Asgard had been made aware of the situation by a royal decree from Odin, and word was already spreading across the Nine Realms of Loki's treachery.

But Loki was not concerned with what people were saying about him. He was not concerned with Odin, who had branded him a traitor to the realm. He was not concerned with Frigga, who had tried to speak to him only to receive cold ambivalence in return. He was not concerned with Thor, Sif, Amora or anyone else.

He was only concerned with her.

Although Loki had accepted Odin's sentence, he had also asked for one request: he asked that Elsa be buried in the Folkvangar. For a long time, Odin was silent. Then, to everyone's surprise, he granted Loki's wish. Loki had then been allowed one day of freedom to spend at her grave. As he arrived in the meadow, he quickly found the stone with her name on it.

Standing alone, Loki looked down at Elsa's grave, and he stayed there for the whole day in silence. Once night fell, he walked away and returned to the palace, ready to turn himself in to the dungeon guards.

And ever since, Elsa has remained there, as an eternal reminder of Loki's past.

Elsa.

The only mortal to ever be buried on Asgard.

THE END

* * *

Epilogue

Inside of his cell, Loki was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had not spoken a word since being placed in the dungeon. As he ruminated on how he was to spend the next century and a half confined within this room, a gentle knock on the transparent magical barrier that made up the cell wall jostled him back to reality.

Loki sat up and looked to the left to see a familiar face standing there.

"Amora."

"Hi."

Loki stood up and approached the cell wall. Amora frowned at him.

"I have to say," said Amora, "I actually kind of miss you."

"I'm still here," said Loki.

"It will be lonely out there without you."

"You almost sound like you care."

Amora blinked and looked to the side. Loki sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright."

Amora turned back to him.

"What will you do?"

"Serve my time. But I will not be idle. Once I am free . . . . I will need help to get my revenge on Thor."

Loki and Amora both put on sinister smiles.


End file.
